The present invention relates to a guardrail window assembly for a balcony or patio.
Some dwellings include a balcony or patio area that is covered by a ceiling or roof but is otherwise exposed to the outside environment. If this structure is a balcony, it typically includes a railing that is generally waist high. People living in the dwelling may wish to use the balcony or patio at times the weather is not particularly pleasant. The present invention permits individuals to enclose their patio or balcony thereby enabling better utilization of that space.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,735,023 to Posner describes a guardrail window assembly for balcony or patio wherein telescoping columns carry sets of windows to enclose a balcony or patio. In a compact shape, the structure forms an open air balcony or patio since these sets of windows are collapsed to the size of the railing. In a fully extended state, the telescoping columns carry window panes that completely enclose the balcony.